Pretty Cure All Stars: Queen of Realms!
by Dalekuser29
Summary: Description: After attending a Pretty Cure picnic the Dokidoki pretty cures find themselves in… Heartland City? What happened to the other cures, why is there a new cure named Cure Rocket, and who are the mysterious Aria? Find out in Pretty Cure All Stars: Queen of Realms!
1. Were Not in Pretty-Cure Land, Sharuru

Description: After attending a Pretty Cure picnic the Dokidoki pretty cures find themselves in… Heartland City? What happened to the other cures, and who are the mysterious Aria? Find out in Pretty Cure all Stars: Queen of Realms!

 _Chapter One_

Mana woke up in a garden as a cold drizzle pattered slowly on her face. Her eyes slowly widened and she sat up and looked around.

'Reika? Makoto? Regina? Alice? Aguri?' she called. She had been with them just a minute ago, having a picnic in the Fairy Park for a pretty cure meeting…

'Mana!' came a frantic calling from her bag. She jumped and pulled out Sharuru, her fairy. 'Mana, why is the sky grey?' the little fairy asked.

'I don't know. But we need to find everyone before we freak out. It might be easier if you turn into your human form.' Sharuru nodded and in a puff of smoke she was a young middle school student.

'Let's go find everyone.'

It didn't take long to find Regina, who was flying about the trees. When she saw Mana and Sharuru she quickly came down. 'Where are we, Mana?' she asked.

'I don't know yet, but we need to find-'

'Mana!' she turned and saw Alice and Reika running towards her with Lance and Raquel also in human form.

'Thank god!' Reika said breathlessly. 'I had no idea where we were, but thankfully I found Alice soon enough and we followed the sounds of your voices here.' Then, to Regina: 'Do you think that you could fly up and look for Makoto and Aguri?'

'And Dabyi and Ai!' Raquel said.

'Sure.' Regina said, but she seemed a bit nervous. Soon enough the other two cures had joined the group and all fairies were returned to fairy form.

Makoto stood with straight shoulders and confidence. 'Okay, the first order of business should be to find out where we are. Regina said that as she was flying that she saw-'

'Mana, there have a giant building with a heart on top. Can we go see it? It's as tall as the Clover Tower!' Regina chirped.

'I think that we should head there and see if anyone can tell us where we are.' Makoto said, looking a little annoyed. 'But I wonder what happened to everyone else.'

Aguri nodded. 'If we were sent here, what happened to everyone else? There were more than fifty of us there. How could everyone have just disappeared?'

'Maybe the problem' Alice said 'is that we disappeared, not everyone else.' the six girls and five fairies considered this. It was very possible that all the other cures were still at the picnic in Fairy Park and that they had just vanished.

Raquel answered first. 'I agree with Makoto. We should go to that building-'

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' the group turned and ran out of the garden, shocked by the sight that came upon them. A flying boy with dark red hair and glowing blue eyes had summoned a selfish! The poor victim was passed out as the giant crab selfish started chasing passerbyers.

The girls looked at each other. Regina sighed. 'You guys transform. I'll hold it off until you're done.' Before anyone could protest she was off in a blur, sparring with the giant monster.

The fairies turned into lovely communes.

'Pretty cure, dress up!' Aguri shouted.

The other girls nodded. Then, in sync, the shouted: 'Pretty cure, love link! L-O-V-E!'

… … ...

Yuma and Astral were walking back home from a day after school when a giant crab monster crashed into the pavement before them. Both jumped back.

'What the heck is that thing. Astral? A duel gone wrong?' Yuma cried.

'I do not know, Yuma.' Astral stared at the monster as it got back up. 'But I don't believe that we should stay here with it. I sense great evil and chaos coming from it. It might be one of the Aria.

Yuma nodded. 'That's all the more reason to defeat it.' but he barely got around to doing anything before the monster stuck a claw out and grabbed him, making Yuma cry out in pain.

'Selfish!' the monster chanted.

'Yuma!' Astral attempted to approach the monster but was quickly swatted back. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

Yuma's sight darkened. He was running out of air. He stopped struggling and and stared at the monster with big eyes.

'Reaching out to you; my SWEET HEART!' pink sparks shot out at the monster and it dropped Yuma, crying out in pain, and disappearing.

Yuma hit the ground and held his chest, gasping for air.

'Yuma, are you okay?' Yuma nodded and turned just in time to see their savior.

Their savior was a girl with a weird, stylish, and pretty outfit. Her eyes were pink and her blonde hair was curled into a ponytail with two buns on top of it, like a bunny rabbit's ears. She wore a pink/ white/ blue dress and white/pink boots.

'Hello?' Yuma asked in a daze.

She seemed to notice him for the first time. She lept over to him and knelt besides him. 'Are you hurt?' she asked with concern in her eyes.

'That. Was. So. COOL!' Yuma practically shouted, jumping up. His leg exploded in pain, and he fell back down again.

'Yuma!' Astral cried.

He held his hands up. 'I'm fine.' he looked the girl in the eye. 'I'm fine. Thanks for saving me from that- was what that thing, actually?'

The girl stiffened. 'A monster.' then, to Astral: 'Can you take him home?'

Astral's heterochromic eyes widened. 'You can see me?'

The girl nodded. 'I'll take that as a yes.' she stood. 'I'm sorry, but I need to go.' She positioned herself for a jump.

Yuma scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain. 'Wait a minute, what's your name?' the girl smiled at him.

'Brimming with love, I am Cure Heart!' and then she was off, jumping impossibly high and disappearing from Yuma's view.

'Cure heart.' he muttered.

Astral was perplexed. 'Her aura… I must find her!'

 _Chapter Two_

Tori Meadows was worried. Her boyfriend, Yuma Tsukumo, hadn't fallen asleep during class. He seemed worried and silent. Though she believed in Yuma, she couldn't help but wonder: Was it Anna? Did he meet someone else? Is he upset with me? This last thought troubled her the most. If he was upset with her, what had she done?

As they were walking to lunch she debated asking him about it or not. Now that she thought about it, Astral had been quiet all morning too. Was their something that had gone on yesterday? A battle with the Aria?

That must be it. He was waiting until they were as a group to say anything. Or so she thought. All through lunch he was quiet.

Tori opened her mouth to speak but Anna beat her to it. 'Yuma, why are you so quiet? It's unlike you! Yuma!'

Yuma jumped. He had obviously been deep in thought. 'Huh? What? Oh, um, nothing. Just sad that everyone is away.'

Oh, Tori thought. Of course. All the second years were on a field-trip, so of course a huge chunk of their group was missing.

She wanted to say something. Anything. But her duel gazer dinged! and, once again, she never got the chance.

… … …

Yuma was abnormally quiet.

But that wasn't what she was thinking about. No, her previous day was taking up all of her thoughts. What had happened? She had been normal Anna, and then BOOM, she wasn't. Cure Rocket. That's what she had called herself.

When her hair had turned a light shade of peach and swept itself up in a high pony, when her outfit had turned into a mix and match of pink and white, her skirt shimmering. Two knee-high boots white had appeared on her feet, and they had heels. Heels! She never wore heels. But when her rocket hat turned into a phone-like object the words had come naturally to her. 'My heart and soul, open up!' and then, after her transformation: 'Sending sparks of love, Cure Rocket!'

That wasn't all. A girl in all blue had appeared and helped her defeat a crab monster. She had called herself Cure Diamond. Who was Cure Diamond?

… … …

Yuma was walking to the shopping district with Tori after school. 'I was hoping that you could come with me. I want something new for the party, and so do you.' Yuma was terrified. Shopping? What the heck?

But thankfully Rio had had the same thoughts and had dragged Shark to the mall. So the girls went off and left the boys to their own conversations.

'Have you heard anything new about the Aria?' Shark asked. It was a casual question. Yuma shook his head.

'Nope, nothing. But, look. I need to tell you something about yes-'

Astral suddenly appeared in front of the two, causing Yuma to jump. 'Astral!' he practically shouted. 'Don't do that.'

Shark nodded. 'Not cool. Maybe give us a warning of something, Astral.'

But Astral wasn't listening. 'Yuma, she's near. I can sense her, her aura.' He suddenly flew away at top speed.

Yuma started to chase after him, and heard Shark's two feet pounding behind him, soon next to him, soon ahead. He was never the best at running.

… … …

Reginald 'Shark' Kastle had no idea why the spirit had taken off, but he had seen the look in his eyes. Confusion, want, even a bit of fear. Whatever had caused the spirit to go off like that was worth checking out.

Or so he thought until he bumped into a girl with light purple hair and purple eyes. Both of them fell. Yuma slowed, but Shark waved at him to keep going.

'I'm sorry.' the girl said. She was kind of pretty. 'Are you okay?' she extended her hand to him to help him up. He declined.

'I'm fine.' he said. He knew that he was a bit too rude. 'Are you?' he asked, trying to cover it up.

She nodded. 'I'm Makoto, by the way. You haven't happened to have seen a brown haired girl in a red dress running around, have you?'

He shook his head and the girl's face fell.

'Oh, Aguri.' she muttered. 'Where are you?' then she looked at him. 'You're helping me find her.'

Shark did a double take. 'Excuse me?' he asked. 'I can't do that. I'm a bit busy.' who did this girl think that she was, bossing him around like that?

She scowled. 'You bumped into me and I need help. The least that you can do is help me find her. You haven't even apologised.'

'Sorry. And no thanks. Goodbye.' Goodbye Makoto, goodbye-

'You were chasing the glowing thing, weren't you.' He froze.

'You can see him?' he asked slowly.

She nodded. 'Of course. Though I get the feeling that not a lot of people can.'


	2. He's Going to Help Me, Dabyi

**Sorry that I couldn't update sooner. What with schoolwork and other stories, I was sort of stuck. But thank for waiting and please enjoy this chapter! I know that it's not very long, and I'll try to make the next one longer!**

Chapter Two

"So, I told you my name," the girl named Makoto said breathlessly as she and Shark looked around for Yuma. "What's your's?"

Shark raised an eyebrow. "Shark," he answered. Makoto nodded, like naming a child after a killer titan fish was completely normal. "So, how exactly can you see Astral?"

"I can't tell you."

He snickered. "So you force me to help you-"

"I didn't 'force' you, okay, Fishbrains!" (sorry if I made Makoto a bit OOC.) "I said, 'You're helping me find her', but you didn't seem to mind after I told you about seeing… Astral?"

Shark was irritated. Who the heck was she to interrupt him? But if she had information on the Aria, than maybe…

"There!" She shouted.

By an ice-cream store, Yuma was kneeling over and catching his breath next to a girl with short pink hair and part of it in a ponytail. Astral floated impatiently next to him.

"Mana!" Makoto shouted.

The pink haired girl looked in their direction and, upon seeing Makoto, waved wildly and ran to meet her friend halfway. "Did you find Aguri yet, right?" Makoto shook her head, but the pink haired girl that Shark now knew was named Mana didn't falter. "Oh well, let's keep looking, kay?" She asked cheerfully.

Makoto nodded. "But first," she gestured towards Yuma, Astral and Shark. "I think that we should figure out who these people are."

"Hmmm?" Mana asked. "Well, I already know Yuma. We just introduced ourselves." She looked around, spotted Shark, and bowed. "Nice to meet you! I'm Mana Aida!"


	3. It's an Author's Note, Raquel

**Just for clarification: Even though I originally posted this BEFORE the new Precure All Stars movie and Mahou Tsukai Precure, they will still be included, as well as movie-only characters, such as Cure Echo and her fairies.**

 **Also, I am sorry that I haven't been able to post another chapter. For some reason, my passion for this story sort of deflated, but I'll try to post new ones soon.**

 **:)**


End file.
